


love is overrated

by Hobbelbee



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbelbee/pseuds/Hobbelbee
Summary: The season was supposed to end on a high for Max. But instead he lost everything.





	love is overrated

Why couldn’t he just listen to his father’s words? He always did what his father had said and his childhood dream of becoming a racing driver became true.

But he thought that maybe, just maybe, this time he’d be wrong. Of course he wasn’t.

So now there was Max. Hiding in his motorhome room. His thoughts racing, instead of him. He should’ve been in the garage 10 minutes ago, but he couldn’t even be bothered to get off the sofa.

 

* * *

 

“Max? We need to talk.”

The Dutchman turned around quickly as he heard his boyfriends voice, coming from the doorway, a smile appearing on his face when he saw the Australian standing there.

“Dan! How did you get in here? Is it that boring at Renault?”

Max moved to greet Daniel, but the older man stopped him mid-track.

“I- I really need to talk to you.” “What is it? Did something happen?” Max looked at his boyfriend worryingly, guiding him to the little sofa in the corner of his room.

But the Australian didn’t even sit down. Instead he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, playing with his hair nervously.

“Listen. I can’t do this anymore. I thought we could work this out. But we can’t. I can’t.”

“Wha- What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? We never see each other. Or talk. And if we do it’s always ‘Look what Max won here!’ or ‘Max only got second today, this is a tragedy!’! All you can talk about is you! How you do, how you’re racing is doing or how much you won in fucking Fifa!”  Dan, who was so calm shortly before, suddenly fumed with rage. “I’m so done with this! We’re over!” 

And with that Daniel stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me and leaving a stunned Max behind.

 

* * *

 

So now he was sitting on that sofa. Still not able to move.

He knew Daniel was a little odd lately. But he thought it just was the work at Renault, not him that was troubling his boyfriend. Or apparently ex-boyfriend now.

Daniel always seemed to enjoy celebrating with him, or go boxing when things didn’t go Max’s way. 

He thought Daniel would talk with him, if something bothered him. But just breaking up with him? Right before qualifying? 

Max couldn’t quite wrap his head around Daniel’s actions. For a second he thought that maybe he should go after Daniel. Maybe the stress got to his head and he overreacted? But he seemed too calm in the beginning, too collected to do something without a second thought. Apparently it was really over.

 

“Max, where are you?”, Christian’s voice echoed through the motorhome’s hallway, shortly before Max’s door opened. “There you are, c’mon too busy playing playstation again? Qualifying is about to start and I might have to chop your head off, if you missed it! The championship doesn't win itself.”

Max put on a quick smile before getting off the sofa,  “Sorry, didn’t see the time. I’ll be down in a minute!”

Christian only nodded briefly before disappearing again.

And so Max was alone again. His thoughts were supposed to be on the winning the qualifying, the race and the world title. But instead, he just wanted to crawl in his hotel bed and not see anyone.

 

_ Love is overrated. It only keeps you from true success. _

He should’ve listened to his father’s words and that world title would have been his. But instead he ended the season with nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a few years, so hello (and shoutout) to everyone who managed to get through my rusted writing skills!  
> This was inspired by the prompt "love is overrated" (hence the title..).


End file.
